He Ain't Worth Missing
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: As he looked into her eyes, full of hurt and despair, he silently cursed his own heart. Here was his best friend, hurt and frightened, and all he could think of was how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her.


Okay, my fellow SVU nuts. Here's my newest songfic, He Ain't Worth Missing. It's based on the Toby Keith song He Ain't Worth Missing, and I think that ya'll will like it. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Hey, if they were mine, Raw, Fault, and Informed would've ended very, very differently...

This songfic is dedicated to **Rach, Dezi, Sweet-4-Stabler, Blazes, Kinseyjo, Kat Kero, and Roadrunner**, for all the inspiration, left shoe stealing, underwear swiping, and twinkie giving! Ya'll are all great!

Elliot moaned as the knocking at his front door pulled him from his restful sleep, and he growled as he looked sleepily at his alarm clock.

"Two in the morning? This better be good," he mumbled as he pulled his robe on over his boxers and went to the door. He turned the living room light on, then opened the door.

"Olivia? What happened?" Elliot demanded as he took in the sight of his soaked and shivering partner standing in his doorway, looking miserable and pitiful. She froze, then lifted her eyes to meet his, and he could feel the pain radiating from the soft chocolate orbs.

"Liv, what's wrong?" he asked again, and her face fell as a soft sob escaped her throat.

"Tucker..." she stuttered tearfully, and Elliot raised one dark eyebrow. "He..."

"What, Liv? Is Tucker okay?" he asked softly as he gently reached over and pulled her into the apartment, shutting the door behind her. Then he quickly went into his bathroom and grabbed a towel, cursing softly as he shut the door.

"Liv, it's okay," he murmured as he gently wrapped the towel around her. She let out another sob and her knees buckled, and he noticed her legs shaking. He caught her in his arms before she hit the floor, and he gently laid her on the couch, sitting beside her shivering form.

After a few minutes of gently drying her hair, Elliot gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, then he spoke softly. "Okay, Olivia. Tell me what happened," he murmured patiently, and she gave a weary sigh.

"I came home early," she started quietly, and he nodded. "I was going to surprise him, you know?"

He nodded again in understanding, and she continued with a shaky voice.

"Well, I went inside, and into our bedroom. God, Elliot, he was in bed with another woman!" She laughed bitterly. "How did I not see it? All the signs were right there!"

Elliot thought for a minute, then turned to his partner and grasped her shoulder. "I don't know why he did what he did," he started slowly.

"But none, and I mean none of this is your fault, Olivia. No one forced him to have sex with another woman. He made every one of those choices himself, and now he has to live with losing the most wonderful, intelligent, compassionate woman in the world." He hadn't meant to say the last sentence, but it fell off of his lips before he could stop it.

She looked at him in surprise, and he licked his lips and tore his gaze away from hers.

_He's flying high tonight _

_He's got a brand new lover _

_Here you come a-runnin'_

_You're looking for some cover _

_I know you're sad and lonely _

_I know you're feeling blue _

_You miss him so much _

_Won't let me get too close to you_

"Look, Liv," he started softly. "He's not worth missing. Believe me. Any man who's stupid enough to cheat on you is not worth your tears."

She laughed bitterly and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her arms on her knees and her head on her arms.

He sighed and rubbed his chin, then reached over and placed one hand tentatively on her back. "Liv, please. He's a bastard. You're so much better than him. You are."

She pulled away from his touch and buried her face in her arms, and Elliot leaned back against the couch, trying to think of something to ease her pain.

A few minutes of silence passed, and she finally raised her head and glanced at Elliot. "I just... I don't know what I did wrong, to make him want to cheat."

His hand shot out and grabbed her chin, gently forcing her to look into his eyes as he said, "Olivia Benson, this was not your fault. It wasn't. And I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe it."

As he looked into her eyes, full of hurt and despair, he silently cursed his own heart. Here was his best friend, hurt and frightened, and all he could think of was how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her.

_Oh, he ain't worth missing _

_Oh, we should be kissing _

_Stop all this foolish wishing _

_He ain't worth missing _

_I know your head is turning _

_I know your heart is burning _

_Girl, you gotta listen _

_Don't you know he ain't worth missing?_

She sniffled, and he saw tears begin to cascade down her cheeks again. Suddenly his hand moved of it's own accord, and he reached over and gently wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Liv, I..." His voice trailed off, and he sighed and continued to stare into her dark chocolate eyes.

"You what, Elliot?" she asked softly, and she could see something flickering in his eyes.

He swallowed thickly, and he felt his own pulse racing as he slowly leaned forward, until their faces were only inches apart, and he could feel her sweet breath against his face.

He finally closed the distance between them, his hand cradling the back of her neck gently as he kissed her softly, running his tongue along her bottom lip until she parted her lips and allowed him access.

_You know I'm here to save you _

_But you ain't through crying yet _

_Look at your pretty face _

_All red and soaking wet _

_I'm gonna try and make him _

_Just a memory _

_Come on baby, let's get started _

_First thing you got to see _

_Oh, he ain't worth missing _

_Oh, we should be kissing _

_Stop all this foolish wishing _

_He ain't worth missing _

_I know your head is turning _

_I know your heart is burning _

_Girl, you gotta listen _

_Don't you know he ain't worth missing?_

He ended the kiss reluctantly, and when he pulled away, he noticed that her eyes were closed and her lips were parted slightly. With a soft sigh, he traced her jawline with his thumb, then kissed her cheek.

"You know that I'm here for you, right Olivia?" he asked softly, and she opened her eyes slowly and studied his features.

She broke the stare, but he gently touched her cheek and stared into her eyes again.

"I love you, Olivia Benson, and I'm not going anywhere," he stated firmly. "Even when you do things that I don't understand, or don't like. No matter what you say or do, I'll always be here for you."

Her eyes went misty, and he gently laced his fingers through hers, bringing their entangled hands up to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand softly, then rubbed it affectionately.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll still be here," he whispered, squeezing her hand. "I'm going to show you that it's okay to love and be loved. I'll show you that love is a beautiful thing."

She stared into his eyes, and suddenly she saw what had been in front of her for years. Here he was, wanting to give her everything she had ever wanted, and she had been completely oblivious to it.

A soft sigh escaped her lips at her own stupidity, and she shook her head and closed her eyes.

_If you need someone to hold you _

_Someone to ease your pain _

_Well, I'll be holding steady _

_Girl, when you get ready _

_I'm gonna show you _

_Love is a good thing _

_Yeah, love is a good thing_

"Liv?" He whispered the nickname that he had given her, the one that only he called her.

The sound of her nickname tore her apart inside, and she finally gave into what she had felt for so long, but had chosen to ignore.

He saw her break, and he was somewhat surprised when she moved forward and buried herself in his arms. His arms automatically wrapped around her, and he gently pulled her into his lap, kissing her hair softly.

"I'm so sorry, Elliot," she mumbled into his chest, and he squeezed her gently, his hand absently tracing patterns on her back. "I love you, El."

He smiled and squeezed her again, then said softly, "I love you too, Liv. So much."

For a while, they just sat there on the couch in silence, content to be in each other's arms as they explored their newly expressed feelings.

When the morning came, it found them sleeping peacefully in each other's arms on the couch, with her lying on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around her form. And later that night, beneath a soft half moon, he had taken her by the hand and led her into the bedroom, intent on showing her just how much she really meant to him.

_Oh, he ain't worth missing _

_Oh, we should be kissing _

_Stop all that foolish wishing _

_Ooh, the boy ain't worth missing _

_I know your head is turning _

_I know your heart is burning _

_Girl, you gotta listen _

_Don't you know he ain't worth missing?_

_Oh, he ain't worth missing _

_Oh, we should be kissing _

_Stop all that foolish wishing _

_He ain't worth missing _

_I know your head is turning _

_I know your heart is burning _

_Girl, you gotta listen _

_He ain't worth missing_

The End

A/N: Hehehe, hope ya'll enjoyed that. Please make sure to review, and I'll be back again with my next story as I try to hit 150 stories!


End file.
